Existing social networking websites or applications are investing efforts in making recommendations to their users in many aspects of our daily life. Some recommendations are results from a combination of marketing strategies, website operation strategies, and a universal collection of opinions or comments from a wide variety of users. A proper recommendation or non-recommendation can be informative and helpful, while a less proper recommendation or non-recommendation on the contrary, can be misleading and sometimes destructive.